


這是黑暗的箱中 [完]

by Ora_Dimension



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ora_Dimension/pseuds/Ora_Dimension
Summary: 剛作为“伴侣”被天父分配给了光一，从来都不存在什么美丽新世界。





	這是黑暗的箱中 [完]

**Author's Note:**

> ·極權社會設定，“戰爭即和平，自由即奴役，無知即力量”（出自《1984》）。  
> “教士（Priests）”是這個國家最高級別的暴力執法者，最高領導者通稱“天父（Father）”。這些設定借自《撕裂的末日》。在本文私設中，每一位成年的單身公民都會由國家配備一位“伴侶（Partner）”，這個身份的實際職責是監視彼此，一旦發現不服從的行為立即舉報。

堂本光一从见到对方的那一刻起，就觉得自己此生休矣。

今后一言一行、举手投足，甚至是睡梦之中，都不得不小心翼翼起来。一阵强烈的厌烦掠过他的心头。任凭他再怎么掩饰，或许还是没能控制住自己一瞬间的眼神变化。他偏过头去，又讪讪用眼角瞟向对方，试图暗中观察自己的反应有没有引起对方的注意。

而作为被暗中观察的一方，那个据说名叫堂本剛的人倒像是从进门到现在站在他眼前还未曾留意过他长什么样子似的，低垂着轮廓漂亮、眼睫纤长的双目，一头发梢微卷的短发让他显得像只绵羊一般乖顺。

一看就像是从小被天父豢养长大的那种头脑纯白的“乖宝贝”。  
看他那副对任何事情都无甚反应的模样，恐怕不光思想，连情感也被长年累月的洗脑术抽离得不剩多少了。  
这种“优等生”对于举报最是积极，像幼儿园小孩抢着要老师在自己额头上贴上一朵大红花一样，仿佛举报别人就是他们必须终身为之奋斗的最大事业。

“教士，你对天父配给你的‘伴侣’有何不满吗？”他的顶头上司——天父的唯一代言人——透过他家里的通讯巨幕质问道，语气中充满威压。

他立刻低下头，听见自己毫无起伏而斩钉截铁的语调：  
“没有任何不满。”

对方放轻了些许对他施加压力的力度，在屏幕里往后靠了靠：  
“很好。若非看你们有缘碰巧同姓，又都深受国家重视，天父还不会亲自指点任何一个公民的配对事宜。受到这样的恩惠，你该感恩才是。”

“在下感激不尽。”

“剛，你呢？”对方的目光转向他身边身形与他相近、又恰恰娇小一点的另一个人。

“剛感到无上的荣幸。”

光一听见他开口说了第一句话，那声音比他想象中的还要清朗好听。只是他竟然以名字自称，光一在心里皱了皱眉，断定对方从小惯于谄媚，对这个即将加入他生活的人的腻烦便更深几分。

而对方始终没有正面与他目光接触过哪怕一次。

 

清晨7点整起床，然后洗漱、着装、出门，与这个国家里的其他绝大多数人一样，统一去食堂吃些千篇一律的早餐。这就是光一的每一个早上。原本他要是有空，还会找些监视摄像头拍摄不到的角度，悄悄把一些他设法从黑市弄来的物理学科普读物藏在每天定时配送到户的日报里面阅读。那些在天父领导一切之前出现的理论都太过迷人了：如果科学证明，地球上的一切生命都同出一源——如果真的存在神，那么神不仅赐了每一个人类生命，也以相同的胸怀赐予一条狗、一头熊、甚至一棵树生命，神一定是热爱多元的——最终，一个人类究竟从哪得来的任何权力，去控制甚至是左右另一群人哪怕是另一个人的人生？

而今天……  
今天，他从门边捡起首页照常以巨大的字样印有天父的宣讲格言的报纸时，他的新室友恰巧从自己的房间里走出来——他们不打开门走出来，因为卧室的门不被允许关上——他突然想起这灰黑色的生活里刚刚又多添了一片阴霾。

不可能按照以前只躲着摄像头的方式冒险，代价会非常惨痛。他得好好考虑能够同时针对两方敌力的新对策：针对摄像头，和堂本剛。

“早。”  
可能是见他一脸阴沉没有要开口的意思，堂本剛倒是先柔声打了个招呼。

他若无其事地偏开自己锐利的视线，尽可能看起来不带任何情绪波动。  
“嗯，早。”他说，然后低头假装在阅读手中的报纸。

沉默延续了一阵子，光一直觉不太对劲，仿佛剛从对话中断起就一直盯着他看而没有其他动作似的。他满含戒备地抬起头来，正好撞上了剛那一双澄澈见底的眼睛。

“你每天早上都这么一半睡裤一半制服地傻站在自己家门口读报吗？”

在紧张的气氛之中，剛靠在桌边这么问了一句。

 

与想象中的不同，等到他整装待发地坐到自己车上的驾驶座时，他的“伴侣”看来并不准备（或者说，并没有被指示）扮演一个“贤妻良母”的形象留在家里为他洗衣拖地。他在对方无比自然地坐进副驾位导致车身微晃了一晃的时候，无法控制地从仿佛充满了浑浊空气的肺里长出了一口气。

“所以？”他开口的时候尽量把自己的没好气伪装成毫无波动。

“嗯？”对方倒是真的永远波澜不惊。

“我斗胆问一句，难道你的职责是24小时贴身陪伴我？”他几乎是咬着牙说出“陪伴”这个词。

堂本剛意味深长地打量了他一眼，做出的回答前言不搭后语：  
“你是第一次被分配伴侣吧？”

“莫非你不是？”

他的问题再次只得到了忽视。  
“你这个脾气得改改。”堂本剛说，“否则容易招人仇恨性举报。”

 

好吧。  
他能说什么呢。光一拒绝继续跟这嘴远比看上去坏的小孩斗嘴。再者，他也不清楚这究竟是不是一个真正的威胁。

“所以你究竟有何贵干？”他把手指放在车钥匙上，认真地需要这个问题的答案。

“哦，”剛轻巧地往椅背上一靠，“我只是想搭个顺风车。毕竟我也是个要去工作的男人，光一先生。我是个心理医生，上面老把我往思想犯们里边派。”

光一并未忽略去体验两秒第一次听到自己名义上的“伴侣”用名字称呼自己的感觉，开动汽车的同时有点轻蔑地笑了一声：  
“你的意思是，你是个思想狱警。”

“随你怎么定义我的工作，但我自己永远只是个心理医生。”

“天父很疼你吧。”光一刻意假装在注意远离剛那侧的倒后镜似的别开脸，淡淡把这个完全是陈述的疑问句一笔带过。

不出所料没有得到回音。正当他把目光正回前方准备岔开话题的时候，剛却开口了。

“那一定是因为我很乖。”  
回答者的语气别无二致的淡然。

 

光一停下车的时候有些无奈。说实话，他只与剛相处了这么一个早上而已，就已经隐隐察觉似乎对方并非他想象中的那种被随意操控的傀儡人。可当他想要以这个假设为前提去看待他的时候，对方的一切神态动作又都滴水不漏到足够让他推翻自己的假设。

无论如何，眼下他都感觉到丝丝没来由的愧疚，同时也对自己感到很困惑。他干嘛真心这么在意一个被上面派到他家里来贴身监视他的间谍呢？

虽然这人是个思想控制的高手，但他毕竟还是一个与自己对等的人。光一对自己理解道。我会尊重他人，跟他们可不是一类人。

于是在顺带兜上剛去上班几周以后，就连对方也对他露出了一副另眼相看的神情。

“我一开始还以为你就是那种恶意揣测和冒犯别人的混蛋呢。”  
这一天剛没有一言不发地下车，转过脸来正视着他的眼睛。

光一不太习惯地往车窗那边缩了缩，“……现在呢？”

“现在我知道，我不用一辈子为了天父默默忍受一个混蛋，还要时刻对他保持注意了，这真是一个大好消息。”

“我也不是那么混蛋吧？注意言辞，同志，我是你的教士。刚才你听起来比我更值得举报。”

“您说得对。那么我修正一下我的措辞：一个也懂得察言观色的混蛋。”

光一的眼角抽了一下，第五十一次放弃了与这个与他同姓名叫剛的生物斗嘴。他把手肘搭在车窗边缘，扶了一下自己的前额，示意对方快快下车别在他跟前碍眼。然后他顺利地听见了有人暗笑一下后打开车门的声音。

等他反应过来人迟迟没有下去的时候，转过脸就已经几乎要蹭到对方的鼻尖了。他感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里出现了前所未有的猛烈一跳，本能地紧紧屏住了呼吸。

但他们并没有碰到彼此。剛低垂着眉眼的模样让他想起初次见面，乖顺而温柔。接着他的后领就被抚得整齐熨帖，领带也被调整成了更漂亮的形状。

“晚上见，我的教士。”  
对方的声音轻得有些模糊。

光一就这么看着那坏心眼的孩子头也不回地一走了之，留下他一个人在路边停留太久招来了随时准备开口威吓他的警察。

 

如果不是意外来得太过突然，光一怕自己长久以来的伪装是要在剛面前毁于一旦的。他一整天都沉浸在狂喜与恐慌之间，既期待晚上回到家见到对方到心中发痒，又害怕这件事的发生到心里发毛。凶猛的感情来得太过无所顿逗，即使是在搜出思想犯窝藏的许多散文诗集与油画的时候他也心不在焉。

也许这让他一向一丝不苟的作风出现了裂缝。他不忍心毁掉所有的珍贵文艺品，尤其无法下手毁掉那些让他惊叹不已的几何美学作品。

这样的态度一旦显露，他内心便突然再也不愿伪装得天衣无缝，索性直接撂倒了几个想冲上来强行毁画的手下。下手可能稍微重了点，反正一时没人爬得起来。

等他战胜冲动找回理智的时候，他已经接到了从顶头上司那里发来的通讯影像。

“教士，”对方依旧带着强烈威压的声音响起，“我国刑法中量刑最重的是什么罪名？”

“思想罪。”  
他立刻答道。

“我看把剛派到你身边果然是很有效的嘛。”天父的代言人——本人如此声称——冷笑了一声，也让光一的心沉沉下坠，“你以为自己一直以来伪装得很好，教士。可思想罪是无论如何都隐瞒不住的。”

“我对天父，”光一强抵着心里的寒意，试图冷静自持挽回局面，他知道只要没有决定性的证据，就还有诡辩的余地，“始终是忠诚的。”

对方深不见底的双眼漆黑可怖：“那么，你为什么阻挠我们的革命销毁旧时代的余毒？”

“我并不是想要阻挠它被销毁。”光一说，“我只是认为那幅画有带回去取证调查的必要。也许可以找出更多的思想犯。”

对方沉默了片刻，松口了。  
“那么，教士自然也是不在乎被搜家，以检验你对天父的忠诚度的了？”

“当然。”  
他毫无犹豫而斩钉截铁地答道。

 

一切断通讯，光一就以最快的速度往家里冲。一路上他设想了无数假如碰到堂本剛自己该说什么话、该用什么态度、如何才能不再次在对方面前露出天大的破绽、同时还能在被搜家以前把自己那些科学读物都偷运出来。考虑得愈周全，他就愈发心如死灰。

可他的后颈仿佛还残留着剛为他整理衣领时的温柔触感。  
难道这个世界都是虚假的吗？

他这阵子真是太过松懈了，因为对剛下意识地产生了信赖，他甚至都不费心去把他那些“罪证”藏在一个特别难找的地方了。这一天恰好特别夸张——那些书就藏在他的床垫底下。

他像一阵风一样闯进自己家里，并没有看见那个被他想了一路的人的踪影。于是他赶紧冲进自己房间，挪开床垫——

那下面空无一物。

 

完了。  
第一个蹿进他脑海里的念头。  
他绝对不会记错自己把东西放在哪里，所以这只能证明能给他定罪的证物已经被人搜出来了。眼下他没有任何一个能够信任的人——虽然其实这想法多少有些自虐——但他确信无论拿走它们的人是谁，对他而言都来者不善……

“教士。”  
清朗动听的声音在他身后响起。他只觉得浑身血液都凝固在那一刻。

他缓缓转过身去，不出意外地看到了堂本剛：手里拿着他最珍视的那两本书。

你是来举报我的，还是你早已经举报过了，现在是等着你的同伙来一起把我押走？用感情骗人、引诱人上当难道果然是你惯用手段？我在你身上用下的那点察言观色和耐心，到头来都只是任你乱掷的垃圾，是你暗地里的最大笑料？

诸如此类的所有话语都一齐涌上他的唇边，可是他看着站在他对面的这个孩子，看上去一如既往的玲珑剔透。他张了张嘴，却吐不出任何一个字。

而在他能够发出声音以前，对方语调如常地开口了：  
“我建议，如果你暂时还不想跟天父闹翻的话，就得把这种东西藏在更不容易被人找到的地方。”

在他能判断这是嘲讽挖苦还是真诚友好以前，剛又接着说话。

“我已经把这里的摄像头转接到别的线路去了，不过做这种事情，被天父发现也是早晚的事。但至少眼下，我们可以放心谈谈。”

光一愣在那里，只是看着他。剛本来也就那么无言地回盯着他，逐渐像忍不住似的弯起了唇角，搭配他圆润的苹果肌和明亮的双眸，简直像是抹了蜂蜜一样甜蜜。

“怎么傻在那了，再告诉你一个真相吧：其实我——不用每天都去上班的。你以为我为什么要搭你那么久的顺风车？”

为什么？  
光一的脑袋里此刻白花花的，那种介于狂喜与恐慌之间的感觉再度复苏。  
因为我车技很好？因为能多待一会儿？因为你喜欢兜风？因为……  
因为在家里我们实际上并不是两个人……  
而在车里，只有我们两个人？

 

“光一。”

他听见剛改口这么叫他。  
而在他们之间的距离无限缩短的时候，他听见对方唇间吟诵着诗句。

“直到人类的声音把我们唤醒，我们便溺水而亡。”

 

 

-完-

*文末诗句：T.S.Eliot. The Love Song Of J. Alfred Prufrock.


End file.
